


A week later

by maxspiritangel



Series: Avengers Mansion Drabbles [2]
Category: The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Captain America hatred, Drabble, F/M, I suck with names I am sorry, Song fic, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxspiritangel/pseuds/maxspiritangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after Bruce left again and Betty has reached her limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A week later

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for a writing challenge in a group I am in. You had to chose a song and write to it. Sooo the song that this was written to was Airplanes but the cover done by The Ready Set. I apologize now for all the grammar mistake I probably made, anyway enjoy~

Betty took a deep shuttering breath, wiping the tears away from her eyes. It had been a week. A week after she had to let him go. A week since she told her father to fuck off. A week since that strange man had shown up at her door with a job offer she did not know to take or not. Fuck, she couldn’t handle this. She ran a hand roughly through her hair, letting it settled as another sob tore from her throat. She swore she wouldn’t let Bruce affect her like this, she swore to get over him. She did a bit with Leonard, but then he betrayed her the second Bruce came back. Why, why did she know such idiot guys? Hell, Bruce wouldn’t even take her with him. She was alone again, it was like her mother dying all over again, alone, cold, and with no one to cry to. So why was she so hurt? 

She pushed herself off the floor and began to move around her apartment robotically. She looked at the files that she managed to collect on Bruce and the other guy. Might as well move these into a safe, just so her father could not try to recreate the experiment again. He was not the smart one after all. Sometimes… sometimes she wished that the super soldier had never been created. Fate has a funny way of working right? She and Bruce would have met another way. Could have had a normal life, with children and happiness, everything she could have ever wanted. She took the files and put them in the place where her Captain America comics had been. The comics were now burning slowly in the fire, god she _hated_ Captain America and everything he had done to her family.

Betty froze when she heard her phone start up again. People just would not stop calling her. Her father being one of the main contenders. Hell if she knew what he wanted, he never wanted to pay attention to her before unless she was with his precious research or the other guy. She picked up the phone and regarded it with a deadly calm. She was just done. Yet, life kept making her go. Was it so much to ask for a tiny break? To just have a few moments where she could ignore what had happen to her? Weighing the phone, she tossed it hard against the wall, watching it break apart on contact. Hmmm, that made her feel a smudge better. Great, she now understood why the other guy liked to smash things, had to get rid of all that anger somehow. Fabulous. 

The worse part of all of this was that she had to keep working. She had been burned by science, thankfully not consumed by the flames like Bruce, but still burned. Yet still, she had to go out there and was expected to make some ground breaking realization. Otherwise, she would lose her funding and then lose something she loved. She could never stop. Though heaven help the first person who decides it is safe to ask her to work with the Super Soldier project. Maybe she should call back the guy in the suit, Coulson? He had promised her a lab and that she would never have to work on that idiotic project again. She ran another hand through her hair, turning around to look at the picture on her desk.

Ahh, that was her favorite picture of Bruce and her. She walked over and picked it up, gently running a finger over their faces. They had been grading papers together and knocking knees like love sick teenagers, he had just reached over and curled his hand around hers when one of their assistants had told them to look up and smile. Those were the days, before Bruce became totally obsessed with the Super Soldier project.

Well, time to move on again, pick herself up and start anew. She set down the picture upside down and picked up the phone next to the picture and the card on top of it. She dialed the number and waited till he picked up on the other end. 

“Hello Agent Coulson, this is Dr. Ross. About that job offer…”


End file.
